Bound to Break
by Terra the reformed traitor
Summary: My name is Terra. I am 16 years old and have geomancing abilities. I was born to help, but shifted into somthing that could only destroy. And now...I walk alone.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans .

Charactors: You'll find out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Prolouge:

Do you ever wish that you could turn back time? Re-do your mistakes? Take the chances you refused to take, be with the ones you left behind? I know I would in a heartbeat. I'v made alot of mistakes, and even if I could turn back time I know they couldn't be fixed.

My mistakes are unforgivable, i'v caused desrtuction, killed innocent people, betrayed the trust I once had. I'm a liar and a traitor. A fallen hero and an ex-villian. I'm a loner and a mistake, life hates me and death doesen't want me. I screwed up bad, and I got what I deserved.

Sometimes if I close my eyes I can imagine how everything could be alright, and how everything would be normal, I would have a happy family, good friends and maybe if I was lucky, someone to love. But I know the truth, then cold hard truth. Nothing will be alright. Nothing will ever be alright, my family is dead, my friends are gone, and the one I loved I tried to kill.

Nobody said life was going to be easy. You don't get 'breaks' and 'relaxing' isn't even a word. Everyone has problems and secrets right? No biggie, as long as the secrets stay secrets and the problems get solved. Only most secrets can't stay secrets, and many problems can't be solved...like mine. My secrets are dangerous, they can and will cause terror through out a city, they can have the ground crumble, and make death come to quick for someone who hasn't even understood life yet. Still confused about who I am?

My name is Terra. I am 16 years old and have geomancing abilities. I was born to help, but shifted into somthing that could only destroy. And now...I walk alone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Alright so heres the deal, it's my first fanfiction so don't make fun of it pwease! And yeah, I know it's short, but it's the prolouge...the other chaps will be longer. Keep reading!! and press the button that make you review pwease?

Amethyst


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Naruto.

Charactors: You'll find out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 1: Memories.

_Keep running. _That was the only thing in my mind. I had to get away from here, find somewhere else to sleep. I herd the thumps agenst the ground as my shoes hit it. I turned my head and looked behind me, my blonde hair whipped around as I did so, my saphire eyes were full of fear. I was in my Titans uniform as always, but this time I wasn't a Titan. I could still see the small figures of the people in the distance, and they didn't look happy. Even though I thought I had full control of my powers...accidents still happen.

I'd been sleeping in an old barn, I would stay there at night then when morning came, hike it out of there before anyone were to see me. I also stole a few eggs from the chickens to eat and what was left in the milk buckets from the cows. I had been caught a few times, but got away before anything messy happened. This time was diffrent though, the farmer who own the barn took out a pitchfork, held it agenst my neck and told me to get out. I started to beg, saying I had nowhere else to go and to please let me stay, I could now feel the cold metal of the pitchfork agenst my neck, pushing agenst it harder as I inhaled breaths of air. The begging only got him angry as he pulled the sharp pitchfork back and picked me up by my messy hair, he pulled his face close to mine and started to shake me violently, he screamed and yelled at me. His foul breath hit my nostrils and his dark eyes glared into mine as he continued.

That's when it happened. The earth started to shake and rumble as rocks began to soar. One flying rock hit the farmer, knocking him to the ground, while causing me to fall out of his grasp and also to the ground. I stood up and ran out of the farm, and in a matter of two minoutes, it had crumbled to the ground in a heap. Out side some people had herd the comotion and were trying to see what was going on. When they saw me run out of it as it crumbled, they stared at me, putting two and two together, they raised their voices from confusion to anger. They chased me half way out of the town, but im still running fearing that they might catch me.

Why is one farm such a big deal? Because, it's not the first. I have had many 'accidents'. Not including the Titans incident...but wait, how did I get out of that stoney mess you ask? I got revived, I don't know how...but I did. I woke up and I was in the middle of the street in Jump City with nothing except the clothes on my back. I wasn't going to go back to the Titans. Not now, not ever. I had tried Highschool for awhile...it didn't work out so well, even if I did have friends. I just didn't fit in well, so I did what I do best, I ran. That's how I got here now.

I ran til I couldn't see the town lights, or hear the shouts of the furious people. By the time I had ran my body to it's full extent, I found myself stuck in a forest area. I walked over to a near tree stump and sat down onto it, finally getting a better look at my surroundings. Just as I suspected...it was trees. After a short while, and the soreness in my legs had gone down, I got up and looked for some food. The ground beneath my feet crunched as I walked along the woods, and the birds chirped. Some time later I found a berry bush and a few nuts. After I had devoured my food I set up my camp, which ment a cold night on the forst floor. I layed down and looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful...so full of hope. '_Hope.' _I thought, _'Somthing I lost.' _Memories started to run through my mind as I thought about it.

**Flashback:**

_I had just got done squashing a huge electro-scorpion thing in the desert. I raised my hands to my sides as they glew gold and rose to the moutian side, I hopped off and there stood the Teen Titans, the leader, Robin, stuck out his hand in a geusture form._

_"Hi, I'm Robin. And we're the... "_

_" Teen Titans. Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra, and you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and... "_

_I pointed to each Titan as I said their name, but when I got to Beastboy he started to babble._

_"BOY BEAST! I-I I mean BATH BOOT! EH! NO! "_

_I smile lifting an eyebrow in the process._

_"Beast Boy? "_

_"AHH! "_

_Beastboy quickly shifted into a turle, apparently embaressed. I clutched my stomach as I laughed. _

_"Dude! He's hilarious!"_

_A head popped out of the turtle shell and Beastboy smiled._

_" Hilarious? Me? Really? "_

_Starfire then flew up to me, her firey red hair swaying as she did, her emarled orbs looked into mind, as she said quickly._

_"Curiosity of bounds. Please, where did you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend? "_

_I took a minoute to process all the questions then anwcered._

_"Earth, walked, red, and sure! "_

_Starfire embraced me in a bone crushing hug, obviously happy I accepted her request._

**End of flashback.**

I was so happy then..so carefree..It all had to end though, that talk I had with Slade changed everything..

**Flashback:**

_"I know your secret little girl." Slades voice was errie. I stared at him in disbelief then shouted, running at him and attempting to attach._

_"No!" His hand caught my wrist and smashed it into the wall._

_"Earthquakes..avalanches..mudslides..everywhere you go you try to do good, and everywhere you fail.So everyone turns agenst you." He released his grip on my wrist and I held it, attempting to make the pain go away._

_"You lack control Terra, and when you loose control you are more dangerous then anything I have ever seen. " He took out my butterfly clip and placed it in my hair, I looked at him in intrest._

_"But it doesen't have to be this way. I can help you, child. " He said, I was now fully interested._

_"You can?"_

_"Right now you are rough around the edges...you need more then obsticle courses to overcome your problem. You need a teacher, a mentor...come with me Terra and I can teach you to shine." He had picked up a rock slowly crumbling it into peices until the diamond within showed. I turned away from him, taking a few steps back._

_"But my friends told me you were-"_

_"You don't really believe their your friends Terra..do you?" Slades voice was chilling, just hearing him speak sent shivers down my spine._

_" They took me in...gave me a home." _

_"And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you. Like everyone else." _

_I looked down, remembering Beastboys promise, he found out that I coulnd't control my powers...he promised not to tell._

_"Beastboy-" I started, but Slade cut me off._

_"Can't keep his mouth shut forever...he'll tell them."_

_I clenched my fists together forming them into balls as they started to glow gold._

_"He promised." I was getting angry, and it was showing, the ground started to rumble and dusted swirled around me._

_"He lied."_

_I turned to Slade. Rocks were now flying around me rapidly._

_"Just shut up! Shut up and LEAVE ME ALONE!" My eyes glew gold and I gasped. I dropped to my knees and held my head, saying to myself._

_"Don't loose conrtol! Don't loose control!"_

_"Now Terra..how can you loose somthing, you never had?" I could hear Slades voice in the backround as I attempted to gain control._

**End of flashback.**

It changed everything that happened in my life, that day was the same day I ran from the Titans...and joined their worst enemy. I went back as a spy to get infromation to take them down.

**Flashback:**

_Robin handed me a communicator, I took it from his hand and eyed it closely._

_" So I'm? "_

_Robin nodded and replyed._

_"A Teen Titan! Glad to have you on the team! "_

_I shook his hand as everyong said their congratulations to me._

_" Oh, yeah! Very nice! " _

_"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" _

_"Welcome, new Titan!" _

_"Congratulations, Terra, you deserved it. "_

_"All right, theres only one way to commemerate such a momentus occasion, waffles! Mmmmmm... " Cyborg said already heading out of the room to make the waffles, with the other trailing behind him._

_"Perfect! "_

_" Can it be non-dairy waffles? " I laughed a little at Beastboys question._

_"Sounds good! I'll catch up in a minute, okay?I don't believe it, they actually trust me... " I said as I looked at the communicator one more time, part of my hair sheilding half of my face just as a certain masked persons does._

**End of flashback.**

I distinctly remember the words that came out of my mouth when I betrayed them..

**Flashback.**

_I was on my knees, placed on the ground in the house of mirrors, I whispered to myself._

_"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Beastboy was grim, he glared at me with hatful eyes._

_"Then why did you let it?"_

_"I don't know, okay? Slade, he helped me. Saved me from myself. He said I owed him..." I turned to Beastboy and got up, placing a hand on my head in show of the confusion that was running in my head._

_"So, it was all a game? You were just pretending?" He said, his eyes still hatful._

_"No. You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?" I reach out my hand to him in sign of I was his friend, but all he did was turn his back to me and glare._

_"Slade was right. You don't have any friends. "_

**End of flashback.**

Last but not least I remember when I sacrificed myself for them...

**Flashback.**

_My eyes burned with fury as Slade held the upper part of my suit, I looked at him and yelled._

_" You... can't... control me... anymore!! " After I did that my terra-kinetic powers blasted, knocking him off the platform which we were standing on and into the now growing it of the erputing valcano._

_" Terra's power! It's triggered a volcano!" I could hear Robin shout._

_"Big enough to take out the whole city! And way too big to stop!" Cyborg check the system installed into his arm as he said this.  
"We have to get out of here!" Raven shouted, she tried to use her powers to hold off the lava, they don't work, they all run out except Beastboy, he looks at me._

_"Terra! Come on! We gotta go!" I close my eyes and shake my head._

_"I have to stay."_

_"No!" I could only describe Beastboys face of pure horror, he grabbed my shoulder and looked at my eyes, his were starting to water. My eyes traveled to the lava slowly pouring out of the walls._

_"I'm the only one who can stop it."_

_"Please, Terra, you can't! It's too late!" He says, I brush my hair away from my face, clearly showing both of my eyes. I smiled._

_"It's never too late." I embrace him in one last hug, my eyes slowly tearing up as I do so._

_You were the best friend I ever had..."_

_I sent Beastboy on a rock platform out of the valcano, making sure he was out safely. Then my powers surge through me, I let out one last scream and then darkness overcame me._

**End of flashback.**

I closed my eyes and placed my hands behind my head, not wanting to remember anymore, those memories haunted me everyday. Along with the ones of Slades abuse, my family, my lack of control. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

ok ok I know, not much detail in this chappy...sorry/ but remember, this is my first fanfic so be nice

review pwease!

Amethyst


	3. Meeting Somone New

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Naruto.

Charactors: You'll find out.

Authors Note: Alright, there will be a show crossing..im not going to put this under t.v. crossovers or whatever, the show that will be crossing it is Naruto, and im sorry to say there won;t be much if any Jutsu or whatever that stuff is called sorry / but I think you all will be shocked..it will turn into a cliche'...sorry

ohh and writing format.

"Talking."

_'Thoughts'_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 2: Meeting someone new.

Morning soon came and the sun rose above the earth. Rays of light streamed through out the trees and onto the ground, soon after Terra awoke from her slumber. She opened her saphire eyes but quickly shut them as the light blinded her. _'Getting up, the worse part of the day..' _Terra thought to herself. She opened her eyes once more, she rubbed them then blinked a few times to absorb the new amount of light. Terra then rolled over on the her stomach and pushed herself up off the ground. She rubbed her eyes once more before taking in her surroundings once again. From what she could see was only old trees, herbs, and the ground full of dried out leaves. Terra collected a few nuts and berrys to serve as her breakfast.

_'It'll have to do for now..'_ She thought, she sighed and quietly ate. She then searched for a river she could bathe in and get a quick drink out of. She found a small one after awhile of searching. She did what she needed to do and set off to find a new home.

Minutes passed quickly as Terra traveled on foot, she had stopped by a few villages hoping to find a place to rest for the night but came up empty handed, she could still hear the shouts of a man in one of the villages...

_'Get out now!'_

_'But sir, please just one-'_

_'NOW!'_

Terra closed her eyes and shook her head. She continued to walk further in what looked like a desert she was heading into. Night was setting in quickly, bright stars were forming in the sky, as Terra saw a village up ahead, she couldn't see much of it but it was defentatly a village. _'Should I go in? Or am I going to get kicked out like all the other villages..?'_ Terra asked herself. She sighed deeply and made her way over to a rock formation where she would sit for awhile and decide. She sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest and set her chin on her knees, she stared up at the fully lit star-filled sky. _'Beautiful..'_ she thought. Feeling the cool night breeze she sighed and looked ahead, there was a figure in the distance. Terra couldn't quite see the figure clearly. Curiosity overcame her and she hoped off the rock where she once sat and made her way toward the figure which was now closer.

She got closer to it, when she was in talking distance she stopped and got a good look of whom this person might be. He had bright red hair pointing out in all angles, deep aqua eyes, and a maroon uniform of some sort with a vest across his chest. He had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at her. Terra was a bit taken back from this action, but then thought over it, debating over it with her innerself.

_'Great he probally knows about me..'_

_'Maybe...but you never know, be nice though.'_

_'When am I ever not nice?'_

Terras innerself rolled her eyes.

_'Fine, what should I say?'_

_'I don't know...but he is cute.'_

_'Yeah he is-wait what?!'_

_'You herd me, he's cute, he has that whole 'mysterious' thing going on.'_

_'OK so he is kinda cute..ok this is stupid.'_

_'Hey your the one talking to yourself.'_

Terra sighed inwardly. She then smiled warmly and waved, saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Hey." _'Ugh, that was stupid now he'll probally think im anti-social.' _

"What are you doing out here this late at night...?" He asked with a toneless voice, he didn't seem interested at all.

"Star-gazeing...What are you doing out here?" Terra put her gloved hands on her hips. Well that was partly true, she wasn't going to tell him the real reason. _" Oh well yeah, im an ex-hero and an ex-villain, I got kicked out of every village i've went to so now have no home and no where to go." Yeah right like im going to say that.'_

"Taking a walk around my village...to make sure everythings okay.. " His face softened a bit, and he seemed more...relaxed. Terra couldn't figure out why, shouldn't he be on his feet ready to defend himself agenst her?

"Why wouldn't everything be ok?" Terra looked at him oddly, she looked around a bit, everything seemed just normal.

The man shook his head. "I guess your not from around here...What is your name?"

"Im Terra, your name is...?" _'So that's it, he doesen't know who I am..'_

"Gaara..Im the Kazekage of this village... " He smiled a bit. Then what he said shocked Terra greatly.

"If your new to this village..Terra-san, I welcome you to Sunagakure.. "

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

OK so yeah...I hope you like it! I know it sucks though... /

Comment comment comment!

Amethyst.


End file.
